


Drabbles for Mildly_Neurotic

by MyCherryRed



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCherryRed/pseuds/MyCherryRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles prompted by Mildly_Neurotic. The making and breaking of Chibs and Juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Implement/Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, i'm just playing!

Author: Mycherryred   
Pair/Prompt: Chibs & Juice - 'implement' and 'pulse' 

Juice swallowed, the skin where the chain had dug in stretched until he felt like he was being suffocated by more than just his guilt and shame. He sat on the ground feeling his pulse trying to explode as his blood rushed through his ears. 

He could hear Chibs yelling at him; could hear the Scotsman’s thick, pure accent asking him what the fuck he thought he was doing, and all he could think of was that if only he had been faster with that goddamned chain. Only Juice could implement a suicide plan and fail at the last hurdle. Like he failed at everything else.

“Are ye listening to a fuckin word I'm sayin Juicy boy?” Chibs slapped the younger man none to gently around the face and was taken aback by the look of despair in the younger man's eyes -- such gut wrenching and utter desolation that he couldn't help but touch the soft skin of Juan Carlos's face with his rough fingertips. “Hey now lad, the world can't be that bad.”

“How can't it?” Juice’s big, brown eyes pleaded, growing soft and watery as the Scotsman kept up the soft pets. “Tell me how it can't be that bad!”

Chibs wishes he could. He wished that he could take away all of Juan Carlos's pain. The pain of killing a brother, the guilt and secrecy that he could see behind the tears. But he couldn't, so he brushed his dry, chapped lips over Juice’s and bared his own.


	2. Shovelhead/Chaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! I'm just playing!

Author: Mycherryred   
Pair/Prompt: Chibs/Juice - ‘shovelhead’ and ‘chaps’

The day the Juice excitedly unveiled the restored shovelhead was the day that Chibs was never going to forget. The kid had a wide, open smile on his face, beaming from ear to ear as he caressed the newly set paintwork on the bike. 

He had on a pair of chaps that framed his spectacular arse and couldn't stop sitting on and getting off the bike over and over as the rest of the club crowded round. While they joked and took the piss out of the younger man good naturedly, Chibs hung back, just watching that arse and that smile, wondering when he'd fallen in love and not noticed.


	3. A Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, i'm just playing!

Author: Mycherryred   
Pair/Prompt: Chibs/Juice - 'a close call'

 

Chibs could feel the young man shaking in his arms, strong hand clutching the back of his cut, dragging the reaper down. His heart was beating a mile a minute and had been from the second he had found that chain. The chain that had, hours previously, been wrapped around Juices neck. 

The thought made him feel sick, it had been such a close call and if that branch hadn't snapped then he would have lost the young hacker forever. 

Never again, Chibs thought, as he held Juice while he cried, big wracking sobs that shook his whole body. Never again would the boy have no one to turn to. He would see to that or die trying.


	4. Juice/Chopper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, i'm just playing!

Author: Mycherryred   
Pair/Prompt: Chibs/Jax - 'Juice' and 'chopper' 

 

In the scuffle for presidency and the private in house wars that the club were going through Chibs had a feeling that he had been forgotten by his lover. He had started up with Jax almost a year previously, just after the boys had got out of Stockton and the younger man had needed a friendly shoulder to lean on when the nightmares got too much. 

It had never been a formal thing, never been recognised by the club, but everyone from Clay to Jax’s old lady knew what was going on. Until it wasn't anymore. 

Chibs may be the Jax’s new sergeant-at-arms, but he was pretty sure that he was being cut out of most of the information that filtered through the club, which made him feel useless. He hated feeling useless. 

When Juice tried to commit suicide it made him feel useful again, even if it were just watching the younger man like a hawk. From that point on Jax spent less time at the clubhouse and more time with under Tara’s thumb which gave Chibs and Juice more time to deal with...whatever it was. 

Chibs knew it was probably something more than he had bargained on when he was watching Juice fix an old Chopper that had come into the Teller-Morrow garage for some TLC. He watched the young man’s clever fingers fly over the bike and knew that things were drastically going to change.


	5. BBC Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kimmy and her Sherlock obsession :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, i'm just playing!

Author: Mycherryred   
Pair/Prompt: Chibs/Juice - “Sherlock”and “BBC”

Chibs waited until everyone had disbanded before he cornered Juice after church as the young man was disappearing with his precious laptop. His lover had been talking about setting up a satellite connection so that Chibs could watch the British football and the scotsman had been on tenterhooks for days while the hacker talked about IP addresses and all sorts of nonsense. 

"Did it work?" he asked, practically hustling the tattooed hacker up the stairs. 

"It worked. Man, I didn't realise you were that big a soccer fan." Juice managed to put his laptop on the bed before Chibs planted a big kiss on his lips. 

"It's football lad, not soccer and fuck that. I finally get to watch that bloody Sherlock show Kerrianne has been on about." the scars on the Scotsmans face made it look like his grin spread over his whole face. Juice found himself smiling back. 

"Never thought you'd be into something like that." he said happily. "well, I'll watch it with you but something had better blow up." 

"If it doesn't I'll make it up to you lad, promise." Lips met lips and Chibs locked the dorm room door so that he could practise making up. Just in case, of course.


	6. Requirement/Motivated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, i'm just playing!

Author: Mycherryred   
Pair/Prompt: Chibs/Juice - 'requirement' and 'motivated' 

 

When Juice was given a task he really tried not to fuck it up. He did try, but sometimes he ended up screwing things anyway. The others would get pissed off at him but Chibs, being Chibs and alternately angry at the world and chilled out about it, just looked at him with exasperation and affection. 

It motivated him, made him want to do better and not end up in diapers at the side of the road, a binky duct taped to his mouth. His tech skills were a requirement in a club that was dodging the law most of the time, but he knew that mostly he was the club joke. The fact that his lover didn't think so was the only reason that it was ok.


End file.
